


darling, don't run away

by daydoodles



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, I'm so embarrassed typing that, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Smut, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydoodles/pseuds/daydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a bad habit of running away from his emotions, and Sousuke has a bad habit of running after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, don't run away

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is very heavily inspired by [Love Is A Dog From Hell](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KfkVrJMO2V0) by The Limousines, which is one of my all-time favourite songs in the world, and one day I was listening to it and it occurred to me how Sourin it was so now here we are. I strongly suggest you listen to it at some point, just so you get where I'm coming from with this, or if you like good music.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut ever so tell me honestly what you think *hides* I'm not sure if I'll ever do it again but hey, it was a fun challenge. Hopefully it didn't turn out too awkward or confusing...that's also why it's like 110% vanilla tbh. Sorry~

Sousuke remembers it like it was yesterday.

The way the rain sounded as it hit the pavement, the way it enveloped the atmosphere in the otherworldly glow from the streetlights. The way Rin looked standing there, shielding his cigarette from the wind with his free hand, before running it through his mussed hair. How it made him look older, somehow, now that they had graduated, and he wasn't wearing his school uniform. Sousuke had noticed everything, even down to the tiny cut Rin had on his forearm from taking a turn too sharply in their last race. He remembers wishing that he could swim with Rin forever, but knowing that wouldn't be the case.

"You shouldn't smoke if you're trying for the Olympics," he'd said, barely audible over the pounding of the rain on the metal roof of the bus stop.

"You shouldn't smoke either, y'know," was all Rin had said, nodding toward the cigarette in Sousuke's own hand.

"I don't have swimming to worry about, anymore."

Something had flickered across Rin's face then, but before Sousuke could place it, it was gone. A nearby crash of thunder made Rin jump, and he inched toward the bench against the back wall of the bus shelter. "Let's stay back here, doesn't look like the rain is gonna let up anytime soon."

Sousuke had just nodded, pressing his body up against the cool glass pane, shoulder brushing against Rin's as he did so. It shot lightning up his arm, but for once it wasn't from the pain. "What should we do while we wait for it to stop?"

Rin shrugged. "We can do anything you want to."

Sousuke's brow had furrowed at that; Rin was usually more direct, especially if there was anything bothering him. "Look, if you've got something on your mind, just say it." He moved to take a long drag of his cigarette in case Rin wanted to speak.

He didn't. Instead, he moved Sousuke's hand down and away from his face, inadvertently making him drop his cigarette, before Rin dropped his own as well. Sousuke heard the fizzle of the last few embers dying out in the rain, right as he felt Rin's lips crash against his.

"Sou, I'm going back to Australia."

After that, Rin had gotten up and left. No goodbyes, no explanations, no emotion. Just a sudden cold on the right side of Sousuke's body that was now deprived of Rin's warmth, a very empty feeling on his lips, and the sudden thought that if love were given a physical form, it would have been Cerberus. Intimidating, powerful, deadly, and above all, inescapable.

-

Five years later, Sousuke's sitting at his desk in his flat, dragging his hands over his face for probably the seven hundredth time that night. He swears to himself that if he has to read one more essay about _The Communist Manifesto_ and its contributions to industrialisation he's going to scream, but rather than giving in to the temptation he takes a sip of his coffee. It's bitter, but he doesn't really notice. He needs something with more bite; he's been working on this damn paper for hours now.

He shrugs on his coat, meandering in the general direction of his favourite bar in town, though he hasn't been for a few months now. Grad school is time consuming to say the least, and he doesn't have many friends as it is. He hasn't since Rin left, and he's barely even talked to him for a few years now, for that matter.

So naturally, he's surprised when he's barely over the threshold and he spots a familiar mop of scarlet hair in the far corner; he shakes his head, telling himself he's just imagining it and it's been so long since he heard Rin's voice, much less seen him, maybe he's starting to hallucinate. He saunters over to take a seat at the bar and orders his usual drink, a Moscow Mule, which the bartender is already working on making for him. He must have remembered, even after all this time.

Just as the bartender's setting the drink in front of him, Sousuke hears the stool next to his scrape across the floor, signalling that he now has company. He's less than thrilled at the prospect, and he takes a swig of his alcohol in the hope it'll get him through the night, that maybe this stranger will leave him alone. He's sorely disappointed when the guy starts talking.

"Hey, do you come here often?" he asks, and fuck if that's not the most cliched thing Sousuke's ever heard.

"No," he says flatly, taking another sip of his drink just to avoid conversation. It doesn't deter his present company, who starts rambling about how handsome Sousuke is, in the creepiest way physically possible. It doesn't help that he's at least 50.

Sousuke's not listening. He just sits there, letting his admirer drone on for ages, occasionally sipping at his drink hoping he'll become numb to it all. Sooner than he would've liked, his cup is empty, and he sighs as he stands and turns from the bar. He's craving another drink, but not enough to force himself to sit through more of this old creep's sad attempts to flirt.

He waves ever so slightly to the bartender as he turns to take his leave, but he feels a clammy hand latch around his arm before he can pick his jacket up from where it's draped across his seat. His eyes shoot up, and the guy that had been talking to him nonstop suddenly goes deadly quiet. Then, he says, "You're not leaving unless you leave with me."

Sousuke has to resist the urge to roll his eyes, because what kind of line is that anyway, but he doesn't want to start anything, especially considering it's almost two in the morning. He opens his mouth to decline with as much politeness as he can muster, but his own words are drowned out by a familiar voice.

"Get your filthy fucking hand off of him," it growls, and Sousuke knows he must really be hallucinating now because there's no way the person that voice belongs to is here, now. No way in hell.

But he turns, and there's Rin, illuminated by the soft yellow glow of the lamps hanging from the ceiling, and Sousuke can't help but suck in a gasp as Rin covers the stranger's hand with his own. He's even more beautiful than Sousuke remembers, and Sousuke remembers everything.

The stranger looks puzzled, but not particularly threatened. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" he sneers, and Rin looks like he's about to deck him right there in the middle of the bar.

"I'm his boyfriend, asshole," Rin spits, and Sousuke sees the other man flinch at the "boyfriend" bit. Sousuke probably does too. The guy slowly loosens his grasp on Sousuke's arm, backing off reluctantly and slinking back into the crowd to find some other lonely soul to prey on. Rin sighs.

"Some boyfriend you would be," Sousuke grumbles as he pulls Rin in for a hug.

"Can't....breathe..." he hears mumbled into his chest, and when he lets Rin go he's breathing a little heavier than usual.

"Sorry. It's been years, y'know. Gotta make up for lost time."

"If that's the case, we shouldn't do it here." Rin doesn't say anything more, just pulls Sousuke by the hand till they're out the door and heading in the direction of the train station. Sousuke doesn't ask why Rin went back to Australia instead of aiming for the Olympics like he'd planned, or why he stopped calling suddenly, or why he was now back in Japan at a tiny hole-in-the-wall bar that Sousuke hadn't told anyone he liked to go to. Well, except maybe Makoto, but he doubted that Rin would ask him for information when he could have just as easily asked Sousuke himself.

But then they're back at Sousuke's flat, and it doesn't matter how or why or what, because Rin's running his hands up Sousuke's torso, hiking up his shirt as he goes, and Sousuke can't even think enough to care how this is happening. He pulls his shirt off himself, and the little hum of approval Rin murmurs against his lips is all the encouragement he needs.

He picks Rin up, like they do in those goddamn cheesy romance flicks, with Rin's legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, and all but tosses him onto the bed, Rin stripping as he goes. Soon he's down to his boxers, and fuck he looks so gorgeous, and Sousuke wonders in the back of his mind how he survived so long without this. He takes off his own pants, tosses them unceremoniously on the floor, and then he's joining Rin on the mattress, pupils blown out and boxers tenting and kissing Rin more passionately than he's ever done anything before.

Rin doesn't waste time; he's never been patient, Sousuke knows that, so he isn't the least bit surprised when he feels the gentle pressure of Rin's cherry blossom lips against every inch of his skin within reach. He bites at Sousuke's neck, sucking to ease the pain as he makes his way down to his collarbone. It's then he notices the jagged scar stretching across Sousuke's shoulder, long healed by now, raised and rugged and a painful reminder of just how much Sousuke sacrificed for him. Rin kisses it, pressing his swollen lips to every crosshatch of the white memory of stitches long gone, and Sousuke closes his eyes and groans because this is all he's ever wanted but at the same time it's so bittersweet.

When he's done nursing Sousuke's no longer inflamed shoulder, he moves down to his torso, lightly nipping at his pecs, his nipples, his abs, surprisingly gentle with those sharp teeth on the flushed span of Sousuke's body. Rin's face is inching dangerously close to the hem of Sousuke's boxers, and he feels a twitch in anticipation of what's coming next. Rin doesn't give him much time to dwell on the buildup though, because then he's yanking Sousuke's underwear off in one smooth motion, leaving Sousuke's exposed cock pressed hard against his stomach as he leans up to kiss him one more time. It's different now, hungry, and Sousuke can see the fire in his eyes.

He pulls away, licks his lips, and positions himself between Sousuke's legs, running nimble hands over and over Sousuke's thighs till he's sure he's going mad. Rin kisses him as he does it, lips trailing behind fingers as he works his way up toward Sousuke's hips. He nicks a line of lovebites across the curve of Sousuke's hipbone, licks it to stop the sting, then seamlessly drags his tongue over the underside of Sousuke's dick agonisingly slow. Sousuke lets out an honest to god whimper, and as his hand flies up to cover his mouth he can see something flash in Rin's eyes; something in between satisfaction and burning desire.

Encouraged by Sousuke's reaction, Rin finally takes his cock into his mouth, only halfway, and sucks lightly till Sousuke is seeing stars and he worries he'll cum just from this. But then Rin's moving, bobbing his head up and down with a rhythm that matches Sousuke's heartbeat, and he can't help but reach down and tangle his fingers in Rin's hair in a feeble attempt to ground himself. It's not all that effective, but he gets enough satisfaction out of gently tugging at Rin's locks that he can't find it in himself to care.

Rin continues to speed up ever so slightly, making Sousuke's vision blur with pops of light and heat in places he didn't know he could feel warm. Just as he thinks he's about to tip over the edge, Rin stops, removes his mouth from Sousuke's length with a wet slurping sound, and he's pulling off his boxers and grabbing Sousuke's hand. He licks Sousuke's fingers, sucking on them just enough to get them thoroughly wet, and shifts so his legs are far enough apart to give Sousuke easy access to his ass. His eyes meet Sousuke's, stare burning with desire and eyes glazed over from lust. "Do it, Sou. Now."

Sousuke does as he's told, pressing his middle finger to the puckered skin of Rin's entrance before carefully sliding it in, eliciting a moan almost like a growl from the back of Rin's throat. He takes that as encouragement to continue, so he slowly thrusts his finger in deeper, then back out, only to repeat the motion over and over, opening Rin up till he's got three fingers in and Rin is begging him to "fuck me properly."

Again, Sousuke listens, and lays back so he can pull Rin up onto his lap. He reaches over into his nightstand drawer, rips open a tiny pack of aluminium with his teeth, slipping the condom on in record time considering how long it's been since he's done this. With shaky hands he guides Rin by the hips, till the tip of his dick is flush against Rin's entrance and it's all he can do not to scream because he physically can't wait any longer or he'll implode. But he does, and it's only after Rin's nod of approval that Sousuke pulls him down by the hipbones and onto his cock, fast, and Rin winces but he's moaning and Jesus this is so much better than Sousuke ever could have imagined.

Rin adjusts slightly, getting used to having Sousuke inside of him, the hot wet of his body around Sousuke's length nearly driving him insane. But then Rin's moving, and if Sousuke thought it was bliss before, now he's sure he's ascended into the astral realm because there is no way that someone could ever make another person feel this good. It's physically impossible, defies science.

Except not really, because Rin's here and he's making Sousuke feel things that he never even dreamt of, and as he bobs up and down over Sosuke's cock, the slap of skin against skin strangely erotic, he anchors himself by grabbing Sousuke's shoulders and picks up the pace even more. They're both so close, Sousuke can feel it, can see Rin's own cock dripping pearls of white, and as he tips over the edge he lets out a groan that would put a wild animal to shame.

Rin instantly reacts to the feeling of Sousuke letting go inside of him, climaxing almost immediately after as he rides Sousuke through their shared orgasm. Then he sinks forward onto Sousuke's chest, and Sousuke presses reverent kisses to his temples, his nose, the ridge of his eyebrow, and finally his lips. They're both panting, struggling to come down from their high, but Sousuke is the happiest he's ever been and Rin is downright glowing, and as Sousuke slips out and ties off the condom he hears a contented sigh. He tosses the used rubber into the trash before offering Rin some tissues to wipe off with, and after cleanup is done he pulls Rin as close to him as physics will allow.

Rin's lips dance across his chest, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, and Sousuke kisses his head so many times he loses count, breathing in the sweet scent of his hair. They fall asleep like that, a tangled mess of limbs and past misunderstandings and broken hope for the future.

-

When Sousuke wakes up, it's barely light outside, the dawn just beginning to break over the Tokyo skyscape. He palms at his eyes sleepily, struggling to focus his gaze in the direction of the noise that had woken him.

Once he's capable of coherent thought, it occurs to him that Rin is nowhere to be seen, and there's the sound of running water coming from his bathroom. He leans back against the headboard, lost in thought, until Rin reappears in nothing but a towel and hair dripping wet.

"Morning, sunshine," Rin teases, and Sousuke silently holds out his arms. Rin takes the invitation, all but sitting on Sousuke's lap as he snuggles into his side.

"Rin." It's a breath, barely a whisper, but Rin looks up to meet Sousuke's gaze.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to promise me something." Sousuke swallows thickly, knowing that neither one of them is enthused about where this conversation is headed.

"What is it?" is all Rin says, though.

"Promise me...promise me you won't leave me alone again." He inhales sharply, not giving Rin a chance to interject. "I don't care why you changed your plans or what made you leave or why you decided to come back, as long as you promise me you'll stay, then I'll be happy."

Rin's gaze softens as he presses his forehead against Sousuke's. "Don't worry, Sou. I'm done being a runaway." As Rin joins their lips together in the most nostalgic of kisses, Sousuke knows he'll remember this moment for the rest of forever. Maybe love isn't as ruthless as he'd thought.

But then he wakes up again a few hours later, not having realised he'd even dozed off, and Rin is gone, the only evidence he'd ever been there the scattered blue marks dotting Sousuke's skin with little galaxies that will fade away just like Rin himself. And Sousuke sighs, and puts his head in his hands, because he knows he was right all those years ago. Love is a dog from hell.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, Sou is an anthropology major! Specifically, cultural anthropology. Don't ask me what he plans to do with that it just felt right okay.


End file.
